who would have known
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: can naruto keep his secret of being an anbu captain when he is placed on a genin team with one of his students as his teacher and when falls in love with one his teammate ratings my go up. story is better than it sounds slight humor and romance REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

Who could've known?

_Me: This story was made while watching Naruto do the carmelldasen. It also comes from my twisted imagination that should be ignored unless you like wacked out persons. Now neji do the desclaimer *points in random direction*_

_Neji: Akatsukismidnightsun doesn't own Naruto thank kami for that or Naruto and Sasuke would be together and the anime would suck_

_Me: you're so mean to me anyways on to the story!_

**Naruto POV**

"You won't get away that easily" I taunted the man from the shadows of the trees

"What do you want from me" he yelled back looking around wildly in the clearing I had trapped him in

"This" as I said that I took out my kantana and sliced through his neck

"This was easier than I thought" I said sealing the head in a storage scroll and putting it in my weapons pouch

(_Better head back_) I thought and started jumping from branch to branch back to Konoha

**20 minutes later**Hokage POV**

"Hokage-sama the mission was a success" Naruto said kneeling down in front of the desk still wearing his ANBU uniform

"Okay Naruto-kun" I told him

"You want to tell me something else ne" he asked curiously

(_He's to observant_) I mused to myself "Yes you will be joining a genin team and one of your students from your team will become an instructor for it I want you to taste the life of a child for once"

"Yes hokage-sama" Naruto murmured "One more question I am still going to take on my duties as an anbu captain?" he asked while tilting his head in confusion

(_He is so adorable when he does that_) "Yes you will dismissed" I told him

"Thanks bye gramps" Naruto said with a chuckle

"What am I going to do with him?"

*Naruto pov*

"This sucks I have to be with stuck up kids" I grumbled to myself as I walked home *Hey kit you are still technically a child* kyuubi told me with a chuckle "No fair"

"So I'm going to have to deal with this for kami knows how long" I groaned when I finally reached my house

*Apparently and I'm going to have to hear you complain every and all day* he told me with a sigh.

_Me: Sorry if the story was bad but im a newbie so bite me. so how was the story hate it love it pleaszzzzzzze read and review this is my first story. I'll give you a cookie and Naruto ! _

_Naruto: WHAT_

_Me: ja ne ^-^_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the team

_Me: the reviews are really appreciated I'll give more thanks at the end of this chapter I'm sad now that I that my friend Sean is leaving to another school I'm sorry for not updating sooner I got held up with some things and sorry again anyways I should wrap this up. Gaara do the disclaimer please_

_Gaara: Akatsukismidnightsun owns 5 naruto posters but not the show Misisashi Kishimoto© owns that_

_Me: this story will be mostly in Naruto's point of view ON TO THE STORY NOW! _

**Naruto POV**

Recap: "This sucks I have to be with stuck up kids" I grumbled to myself as I walked home *Hey kit you are still technically a child* kyuubi told me with a chuckle "No fair"

"So I'm going to have to deal with this for kami knows how long" I groaned when I finally reached my house

*Apparently and I'm going to have to hear you complain every and all day* he told me with a sigh.

"Shut up and leave me alone kyuubi" I snapped

"Hn fine brat"

I sighed as I remembered when I met kyuubi

_Flashback: "Get outta here you demon brat" a man yelled throwing a sake bottle at me as I ran into an alley. I had been trying to go to the store when I got chased by a few people calling me a demon and an abomination I had managed to get away from most of them but one wouldn't quit so I had to outrun him in an alley way._

"_Huff huff" I collapsed in front of my house after ducking behind alley ways for 3 minutes._

_*Hey are you alright kit* someone asked me_

"_Huh" I looked up but saw no one I whirled my head around wildly "hello whose there"_

_*I'm inside you brat* the voice said_

"_Inside me how"_

_*I'm the nine tails demon my names kyuubi what's yours*_

"_My names is naruto uzamaki so how did you get inside me"_

_*I was sealed inside you when you were born by the 4__th__ hokage*_

"_Oh so that's why most people call me a demon"_

_*apparently don't worry I'll take care of you as best as I can kit* kyuubi assured me_

"_Okay" I had been 5 at the age that time so I didn't ask anymore questions after that_

_End of flashback_

"Damn I'm tired" I yawned when I got inside my house "well tomorrow I meet my new team better get some rest" I said after I had showered

"Good-night kyuubi" I mumbled after getting into bed

*night brat* was what I heard before falling asleep

**Next morning**

"Class today you will be assigned at team and a jonin sensei" Iruka said

"Alright" I yelled with fake enthusiasm that no one gladly noticed

"Team 1 will be…" that's all I heard before I zoned out so I didn't notice when Iruka called my name

"Naruto are you listening" Iruka yelled

"Huh what"

"Your team consists of Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha your sensei is going to be Kakashi Hatake" He told me

"Oh okay" I said I knew who they were Sasuke was Itachis younger brother and wanted vengeance on him for killing his clan now Sakura was a Sasuke fan girl and was a tough girl when she wanted Kakashi is one of my students so I knew how he acted and what he did most of the time though he didn't know how I looked which was alright with me. I wonder how this team will fair out.

I was pulled out of my musing when someone called out to me "Hey dobe" Sasuke called me

"What do you want Uchiha" I asked a little more angrily then I wanted

"Class is out for lunch aren't you going to eat" he asked not noticing how I asked him

"Yeah I guess I have time to go get some ichiraku ramen" I said more to myself then him

"Hn whatever" he said before walking away

**5 minutes later**

"Why is our sensei the only late one" Sakura whined annoyingly

"I have a pretty good guess" I thought aloud (Oh crap shouldn't have said that aloud hey hopefully they didn't hear) but my hope was crushed when Sasuke talked

"And what would that be dobe" Sasuke asked with disinterest on the outside but I noticed the little curiosity in his eyes

"I'll let you figure that out yourselves" I told them

"Naruto stop trying to act cooler than Sasuke-kun I bet you don't even know who Kakashi-sensei is" Sakura protested

"I think I know him better than you think" I stated calmly not even glancing in her direction

"Hn whatever" Sasuke grunted as Sakura huffed and looked away

**2 hours later**

"Hello guys" Kakashi-sensei said coming through the door

"Your 2 hours late sensei" Sakura shrieked

"Well I got lost on the road of life" he said chuckling nervously "Meet me on the rooftop alright" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke

Sasuke and Sakura fallowed him out the door while I jumped out the window and ran up the wall coming a minute after Kakashi who didn't question me about it and a minute before the other two who came panting from running up the stairs

"Well let's begin by introducing ourselves what are your names, likes, dislikes and your dreams for the future" Kakashi said when we were all sitting in front of him

"Why don't you go first so we know how to do it" stated Sakura

"Okay my name is Kakashi Hatake I like a lot of things there is nothing I really hate anything and I don't feel like telling you my dreams" He replied

(Well that's like him to say that) I thought anime sweat dropping with the others

"Okay you Blondie go first" he said pointing at me

"My name is Naruto uzamaki I like ramen, nice people, my friends, looking at the sunset, dango and things you don't need to know" I said making dark aura surround me for a moment before continuing "I hate stuck up people that think they are superior to others people judging someone before they know them and something that I don't have to tell you" I said making dark aura surround me once more "And my dream is to become hokage" I said with a thumbs up and a big smile

"Alright than pinky your next" Kakashi said breaking the awkward silence

"My name is Sakura Haruno I like" looks at Sasuke and blushes "my dream is to become" giggles and blushes again "and I HATE NARUTO" she said

(Oh theres a shocker) I thought note the sarcasm

"You're the last one so go" Kakashi said after he sighed

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I don't like anything and what I hate is none of you concern I don't have a dream but an ambition to kill a certain someone and restore my clan" He said the last part with a glare

"Okay than this is in interesting team" he said but im pretty sure he thought differently "We'll be doing a test tomorrow so don't eat and meet up at the training grounds at seven am" he stated and disappeared again

_Me: So this is the end of the chapter and man is it a long one sorry if the ending was bad but I wrote this from 12 o'clock pm to 1 o'clock am and im tired as hell I want to make this story have a love triangle or more suitors for Naruto so I want your opinions on who you want in your reviews but Sasuke still gets Naruto in the end here are the people I have in mind_

_Gaara, neji, hinata, itachi, haku, Kakashi, sakura, or shikamaru_

_Special Thanks to the people who made me one of their favorite authors and my story a favorite too and whoever reviewed the first day here is Naruto and a cookie *holds both out*_

_Now review and I'll give you uh Kakashi and this bowl of magical chocolate pudding 3_

_Kakashi: WHAT WHY ME_

_Me: because you're awesome in your own way so please review and I'll try to update more often_

_Ja-ne! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I was wondering if anybody would like to help me with this story and to please, please review more tell your friends, boyfriends, girlfriends or the town hobo but please get me more reviews with that said thank you and I am also making another story so please R&R for that one to I will try to updated more often but the school science fair is coming up so yeah

Toodles kiddies!


	4. Chapter 4

Who could've known?

_Me: I know I need to update faster but im busy with science fair and some um troubles. Anyways guess what song I'm hearing! Well enough of my ranting I shall do a disclaimer and to whom ever said everything is possible has never tried to shut a revolving door. Kakashi the disclaimer please_

_Kakashi: She doesn't own the show Naruto and never will *says while reading Icha Icha paradise*_

_Me: Lazy ass…. anyway on to the story_

****The next day****

"**Why do you think Kakashi-sensei asked us not eat anything this morning Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked Sasuke with hearts in her eyes as she leeched herself onto him while he grimaced **

"**Hn" Sasuke answered while trying to shake her off "Where is Naruto" he asked after a few minutes of silence **

"**Right here" Naruto said jumping down from a nearby tree landing in a crouched position which in turn startled sakura into letting him go **

"**Why are you late" Sakura screeched and hit him on the head with a anime tic mark on her large forehead**

"**Sakura-channnnn" He whined while nursing the bump on his head "I was at Ichiraku's ramen stand"**

"**But Kakashi said not to eat" Sasuke said before Sakura could say anything else or hit Naruto**

"**So he doesn't know and I never said I ate anything" Naruto answered back sitting under the tree he came from and took a book out**

"**Ch. I didn't know the dobe read" Sasuke said smirking expecting for a comeback from Naruto but all he got was silence so he took to staring at the sky while glancing at Naruto every few times**

** **Naruto's pov****

_**Wow didn't know Sasuke was this fond of the rules I always knew he was too good for himself but really.**___**I thought **_**Hey kyuubi you there?**_

**(**_**Yeah I'm here brat do you know the Uchiha brat is staring at you**_**) He answered**

_**Yeah I don't really care and I don't know why anyways I was wondering if you could help me with a new jutsu I was planning on making **_**I said this while pretending to read something about how to make dango**

**(**_**Well what are you going to name it and what does it do?**_**) Kyuubi asked curiously**

_**Well the name I think would be Black dragon hellfire no jutsu and I'll use the ram, tiger, rat, boar, dragon seals and a huge dragon comes out of my mouth and it then spews black fire from its mouth**_

**I answered him **_**so what do think, care to help me**_** I asked after a few seconds of waiting she responded**

_**(Well I guess I could give it a try wouldn't hurt to right) she said with a chuckle**_

_**Yeah it would be totally bada…**_** "SENSEI YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screeched like a banshee cutting me off**

_**(What the hell you fucking stupid pink banshee you could have mother fucking broken my fucking eardrums you fucking stupid pink bitch) **_**Kyuubi roared with anger flicking her tails around furiously thinking of images that would make any ninja scared shitless**

"**Well you see there was this little old lady that need help with her packages" He said scratching the back of his neck nervously while eye smiling**

"**LIAR" She shrieked again**

_**(Does that pink headed brat want to me to come out and pour acid down her throat then gouge her vocal cords out with a rusty kitchen knife) **_**Kyuubi asked angrily while I just mentally started laughing**

"**Anyways the test is for you guys to get these bells by noon if you don't you fail" He ignores her and holds up two bells **

"**But Kakashi-sensei there is only two bells the three of us could not possibly all pass" Sakura stated**

_**Thank you captain obvious**_** I thought sarcastically**

"**The one who doesn't get a bell will be tied up and won't get any lunch and then will be kicked off the team and sent to the academy again" He stated boredly**

_**Well of course I can do this by myself but the whole excirse is about teamwork so I guess I could try getting them to work together **_**I thought**

_**I have to do this for Sasuke-kun no way am I going to be sent back **_**(Guess who) ;p**

"**To get a bell you have to come at me with a killer intent" Kakashi said lazily reading his book**

"**But sensei won't you get hurt" Sakura asked worriedly**

"**You guys won't be able to land a hit on me" Kakashi said matter of factly**

_**Time to act my part**_** I thought bitterly **_**I hate acting like an idiot**_

_**(But you can be an idiot sometimes kit**_** you know) Kyuubi said while snickering at me **

**I didn't comment as I charged forward "Ryhaaaaa" I yelled as I ran at Kakashi with a kunai, suddenly I found myself on the ground with my kunai at my throat**

"**Now I didn't say start but you sure got the right stuff" he commented "Go" he said a moment later still not letting me go while the other two jumped into the trees and hid rather poorly if I may add their hiding skills would get them killed I could literally see them from a mile away**

_**I'll show you killer intent**_** I thought sadistically, I let a animalistic growl rip through my throat as I lifted my head up and hit him in the stomach with only a little chakra then twisted myself so that I was facing him showing my sadistic smile that kyuubi showed me and let her killer aura leak out of me a little**

"**What the HELL" he yelled then jumped off of me looking startled and slightly scared **

_**Thanks Kyuubi-Chan! **_**I mentally cheered then sighed at the situation knowing Kakashi wasn't going to forget this and I knew for a fact he was going to tell Hokage-jiji though I knew he would just tell me to be careful and a long ass lecture for it. I ran off **_**hopefully the others didn't catch that little show**_** I remarked as a jumped from branch to branch**

_**Next time will show the fights!**_

_Me: So love it hate it I am EXTREMLY sorry for not updating but my computer crashed, I'm having problems at home and I have to help with some shit at school so please read and review it makes my day or night whenever I get around to reading them_

_Q/A: I got the idea from DaniZaraki she is an awesome author if you don't know her go read her stories they are fantastic, anyways what is your favorite flavor of ice cream (I know I'm so creative aren't I)_

_Me: If you R&R I will give you Kiba-kun Ja-Ne_


End file.
